My Dark Angel
by Midnight Forever
Summary: SasuSaku, slight ShikaIno. When Sakura wakes from a dream that leaves her jittered, who does she call? I little girl bonding time might do her good, but who is that stopping her and shattering her reality? Read and review, please!


My Dark Angel

By: Midnight Forever

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Notes: Okay, this was spawned as a result for an assianment I had to do in my 9th grade Lit class. It was near Valentine's Day, so my teacher gave us all a little bag of candy hearts and said that we had to make a story using all of the words on the hearts. Oh, and I used a phrase from 20_Loves on LJ. And this is the result. Enjoy some sweet and cute SasuSaku…

Happy Saint Valentine's Day!

* * *

**My Dark Angel**

* * *

The sun peaked out from behind closed blinds as the young woman peaked her head out from under the heavy duvet. She sat up quickly, fighting the sudden blood-rush and raced out of her bedroom and into the living room. Empty, barren. No one was there, yet she so hoped there would at least be a trace, something to make her dreams real. Someway to make it so she could dream those dreams of happiness and love once again.

Sadly, the dark-haired boy she loved so much was gone, to the Hidden Sound Village. He still plagued her mind during those endless daydreaming hours spent in her bed, questioning him and herself. Why hadn't she tried harder, put a little more effort into getting him back, instead of finally resigning herself to letting her best friend continue the search for her beloved without her. Honestly, for all she knew he could be dead, injured, or worse.

She quietly walked back to her bedroom and got dressed, ready to face another day without him.

Five hours had passed and Sakura was no longer was at her apartment, rather talking with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, about how they seriously needed to get lives... Or possibly boyfriends. Ino loved Sasuke too, and was equally heartbroken when she found out he left to gain power with the leader of Hidden Sound. Though deep down, she knew she didn't love him. It was Sakura who loved him, always did, and always would. Though she vaguely thought of how amusing it would be, Sasuke showing up, clad in all black, holding a single red rose, and slightly smiling at Sakura. _Heh, such thoughts will get me nowhere, I'm sure_. As it was, Valentine's Day was today, not a week, or a year from now, when it might have been possible for her thoughts to become real. But oh, how wrong the young woman was.

It was now 4:00 o' clock and Sakura thought she would die. There were so many customers today at the flower shop, guys buying last minute gifts for their girlfriends. It had wiped her out. She stumbled into her apartment, fully ready to just collapse onto her bed, or rather take a long relaxing bath. She opted for a quick shower so she could go have dinner at a nice place, just relax, and eat something really expensive for a change. Maybe she would invite Ino...

As she exited the shower and went straight to her bedroom, music playing loudly to help drown out her thoughts, she got dressed in a little red dress and did her hair in a mess of curls, braids, and twists. Lightly putting on makeup and perfume, she picked up the cordless receiver by her bed and dialed Ino's number. After three rings, the blonde woman picked up, answering like she was just awakened. "Yes?"

"Ino, did I wake you up?"

_"Nah, I was just taking a bath. What's up?"_

"I was wondering, since we're both free tonight, you want to go to dinner?"

_"Let me thing about that,"_ sarcasm dripped from the young blonde's voice,_"Well, I _suppose_ I could come."_

"Thanks, Ino."

"No prob. Meet you at Le Noir Rose (The Black Rose) in 20 minutes. Call me when you get close."

"Got it. Bye!" She got a dial tone and was then aware that Ino was probably glad to get away from the house, having a good excuse to eat dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha.

Sakura walked out of her room, clad in little red dress and red strap stilettos. She was doing her earrings when a voice woke her from her thoughts. Not even noticing anyone had come in, she looked up, surprise filling her entire being.

He was there, her Sasuke. Looking unchanged since he left 6 years ago, give or take a few things. His short black hair was still as messy as ever, and his obsidian eyes reflected her emerald ones. He was taller, as was she. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the familiar red and white fan on the back. White shorts and black sandals screamed familiarity. Tears rose to her eyes when the handsome face she loved smiled a small, sweet smile as he pulled a single red rose from behind his back.

Deep down, Sakura knew he was a hopeless romantic. She rushed to him, tears flying from her eyes, whispering sweet words of how he had returned to her, her dark angel had returned. He pulled her into an embrace, love pouring out of him. It had been so good to see her, how she changed from a 12 year old girl to an 18 year old woman. She still wore her emotions with pride, as she was slightly soaking his shoulder, where her head rested. "Sakura," the voice she loved, which was so much like satin, she knew if it was tangible it would feel just as smooth. "I missed you."

"Oh, Sasuke."

A chaste kiss to the lips and a whisper in the ear later, she was walking to Le Noir Rose with Sasuke, calling Ino, seeing if she would mind a slight surprise. A ring later and the blonde answered, _"Yes?"_

"Ino?"

"Oh! Sakura, I'm so sorry, but can we break the date? Shikamaru just showed up, saying he had reservations for Le Noir Rose, and we're heading there now. Oh, Sakura, I'm so happy! He said he loved me!"

"Oh, Ino, that's great! I was just calling to break our date too. Guess who showed up?"

_"Who?"_

"Our favorite dark, angsty, love..." Sakura trailed off, hoping Ino got where she was going with this.

There was a pause and then, _"Oh my God, Sasuke?!"_

Sasuke looked up, obviously hearing his name through the cell phone, "What?"

"Oh nothing. Yes, it's Sasuke, Ino," the woman giggled, "We're heading for Le Noir Rose too, wanna meet up?"

_"Get real, of _course_ we're meeting up!"_ She heard a 'What?' at the other end of the line, Shikamaru obviously oblivious to the whole happenings.

"Meet you there soon, 'kay?"

"Alright, Shikamaru reserved table 8, I'll call in and tell them to add two more places."

"Alright, love you. Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

The night wore on and finally Sakura and Sasuke were back at her apartment, the wine they had drunk earlier slightly showing its effects. As Sakura took off her make up and jewelry, strong arms grasped her from behind. Sasuke lowered his head down to her shoulder and just stayed like that for a moment.

Sakura was first to speak, gathering her courage and finally admitting something, "You know, when you left, I stopped dreaming."

"Why?" His soft, deep voice resonated down into her shoulder.

"You were my dream."

A sudden, unexpected tear leaked from the young man's eye, making itself known on Sakura's red dress. With a spin to make her face him, a passionate kiss ensued between the pair.

It was like magic, her angel was back, kissing her, and all was right in the world once again.

* * *

**A/N: **Weeell?? Was it cute? Adorable? Enough fluff to make you choke? Haha, I thought so. I actually really like how this turned out and overall it's pretty darn good, if I do say so myself (and I do).

Reviews would be like giving me heart-shaped cookies~ Yummy and wonderful!


End file.
